


No Need for Gifts

by vala (valinorean)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you give to The Boy Who Has Everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need for Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boy Who Has Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4267) by brinimc. 



> Originally posted at HD Fanart

At last, Harry was finally able to track Draco Malfoy down the hall. With his heart thumping loudly in his chest, Harry bravely approached the Slytherin, only to be disappointed at what he saw.

"Yes, Potter?" Draco said.

"I…well…" Harry stammered. "I, um, just wanted to give you this." He held the simple valentine out and babbled on nervously. "I can see you already have a lot of expensive chocolates and lovely roses and mine isn't nearly as nice as the cards you have and—"

"Just shut up, Harry," Draco said before launching himself into the other boy's arms.


End file.
